


It's Always Sunny

by ionthesparrow



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philadelphia, explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Sunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/gifts).



> For [Charli J](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/pseuds/Charli%20J), not that she asked for it. 
> 
> Thanks to [Kelfin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelfin/pseuds/Kelfin) for glancing at it :)
> 
>  
> 
> [end notes now with added babies]

* * *

 

“Well,” the first demon said. “That was easy.” 

The second demon mumbled his agreement. He dipped his knife into Ed Snider’s soul and began spreading it thickly across a piece of toast – which suddenly, and rather disturbingly, turned to whole wheat in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at the first demon. 

“We’re _athletes_ now,” the first demon said, face all innocence. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He passed the toast over and began preparing a second slice. “What do you think we should do? Get the coach fired? Foster dissention and discontent within the ranks? Drive the GM slowly but surely mad?” 

“You have such good ideas,” the first demon said. “What if we did all of the above?” 

“You are the best partner a fallen soul could ask for.” The second demon took a bite of toast and made a face. “This tastes like mildew.” 

The first demon tipped his head in agreement. “Maybe with marmalade? After all, we should be starting to enjoy the color orange.” 

 

 

“That,” the second demon said, surveying several years of hard work, “was both easier and more fulfilling than I expected.” 

The first demon grinned and curled tighter around him, mouth close to his ear. “You are so good at what you do.” A pause. “You know, we promised Snider we would win a Cup, but we didn’t say _where_ we would win it.” 

“Oh, you are evil. Where should we go – what would hurt most? Boston?” 

The first demon wrinkled his nose. “Too cold.” 

“Pittsburgh?” 

“Too ugly. Also, already demon-infested.” 

“Oh, or – ” The second demon’s eyes lit up with a particularly infernal glow, “ – what if we did _this?_ ” 

 

 

“So now Los Angeles has a Cup. Anaheim and Tampa.” The second demon grinned. “We could go to Florida next. We could make the South the next hockey powerhouse. Troll the whole league.” 

“Ugh, but _Florida_. It’s full of old people. And old people are already evil. Besides, I’m bored with hockey.” 

“Fine then,” the second demon tucked his chin over the first’s shoulder. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Babies,” the first demon said, very seriously. “What if I had an army?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Baby the First](http://lakingsinsider.com/2013/04/11/welcome-carter-anthony-quick/)
> 
> [Baby the Second](http://prohockeytalk.nbcsports.com/2013/08/31/baby-photos-brent-seabrooks-newborn-son-gets-picture-with-the-stanley-cup/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] It's Always Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027742) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
